Love Web: Who's the Predator and Who's the Prey?
by Daisy7
Summary: A story that revolves a round a girl named Haruhi, a daughter of a well-known delinquent. The Wallflower Delinquent. A crazy ouran fic. May bear a slight resemblance to Toradora but I assure you, the plot will be completely different. This is going to be my longest running fic. The characters will be out of role for a while but it will return after a few chapters. Please review!
1. A meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!

CHAPTER ONE: A MEETING

Haruhi Fujioka is a girl who lived by herself ever since her mother died. She inherited her face from her mother who used to be very popular and legendary among gangsters in the city. But she was raised very delicately and she turned out to be a fine girl. She did the chores and the cooking all by herself as her mother taught her to be independent. But one thing her mother forgot to tell her the day she died, a small thing called love...

It's a very sunny morning and depressingly, the first day of school. She had to go to school and show her face to the world again. The thing is, she is a little famous around the city. She was born famous. That's why she despised public places where people can see her and also she has social problems. Haruhi had inherited her mother's face. It is this kind of face that has something unintentionally written all over it that says: "_Hey, look at me and I'll rearrange your face!__"_She was really planning to have a full face transplant but she can't afford it. The second she took her face off the mirror, she noticed the clock. It was 7:50 a.m. Haruhi stifled a yawn. 5...4...3...2...1...

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. If she isn't in school by five minutes, the school head will surely scold her heavily for not meeting the expectations of the school and punish her. "Why does that school have to be too strict?" she complained as she ate her breakfast.

Haruhi rushed in the bathroom to have a quick bath and then she made her lunch, then she ran out of her apartment with the old landlady saying goodbye. She even forgot to comb her hair.

That school is for rich kids mostly because the enrollment fee is so expensive. But they have everything a public school could dream to have. That's why that school only gives out one file of scholarship to one person every five years. You don't have to pay for everything if you passed their test, which is like hell. That's why Haruhi is thanking heaven for her brains and the fact that she is the only one who received scholarship from that school in 50 years. But a thing about that school, they'll be hard on you if you're a scholar .The last guy who got the scholarship didn't last long.

_3 minutes_, she thought. She made sure that her body is running 90 KPH. The road to the school seemed endless until she caught sight of the bright yellow gate of the school. It was slowly closing. She ran and ran and ran until her vision blurred. Finally, one more big leap...

Unfortunately, the gates closed. She wanted to climb over it but she almost forgot that the gate had electricity running through it and the walls were too high. She started to lose all hope but a voice said:

"If you're a delinquent, you should've opened that gate by now." it came from a boy that wore a uniform of the school. Delinquent, one of the words she doesn't want to hear just because of her, you know, face.

_A student_, she thought. He had wavy, blonde hair that almost reached his shoulder, a few inches shorter, and a pair of squinty eyes that glow unnaturally indigo.

Haruhi's first hello was:

"You are small."

"Don't call me that!" The boy immediately reacted to her greeting..

"Well, you are."Haruhi muttered.

"Are you going to open that?" he asked. "I'm late."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, trying to decipher what it meant. It's not that she's dumb but what did that boy mean about opening a gate that can electrocute you for 10,000 bolts with a single touch? Could it be that that boy is a delinquent too? Haruhi eyed him closely_. _

_Are there any delinquent dress code?_ Well, he's wearing complete uniform, just enough hair cut, no hair dye, and no earrings and any other accessories_. Is he carrying a lethal weapon?_ For now, he's carrying a small, black leather backpack not capable of concealing any big and long weapons. So it's not a pass, he still might be hiding some knife or anything somewhere, maybe in his sock. _Does he have some unpleasant manners?_ Delinquents usually have rough manners, sometimes ending a conversation with a fight, but this guy is rather sly and cocky, which Haruhi finds annoying. So there's still a small chance that this guy is a gangster or something.

"What's with that look." he shrugged. Then he sighed again, this time he looked annoyed. "I got to do everything, huh?"

Then he started walking towards the gate.

"Kid, wait up! Don't touch that gate!" Haruhi called after him but it was too late. The boy crouched like a panther in its hunting trip. Then he ran towards the gate and he kicked it with great power that the campus wall nearly cracked. The weirdest of all is that the gate that was made from titanium alloy, the one that's used for space shuttles, groaned and fell apart.

"You were saying, kid?" the boy said, almost growling.

Haruhi stared back and forth at the beat-up gate and the boy with disbelief. Then the boy left. As soon as the boy disappeared from her view, Haruhi ran inside the school. She went through mazes of beautiful gardens with sweet smelling flowers where bees and butterflies thrive. She also saw the Yellow bell, her mother's symbol. They had statues that looked like Greek gods and stuff.

After 10 minutes of wandering around, she decided to rest under a tree, totally lost. She was 15 minutes late; the orientation for the freshmen must be starting. Haruhi was sitting under a tree, looking pretty hopeless, when a student fell from above. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat when it fell just inches next to her. Then she checked the body, definitely a student.

"Sir, "Haruhi poked his head with her finger. "Sir, wake up."

The moment she spoke, his eyes opened. He sat up and yawned hugely, and Haruhi yawned, too. He had wind-blown black hair, soft gray eyes, and a dreamy expression.

"Sir, are you alright?"Haruhi asked."You fell down pretty hard."

"I was asleep." He replied, looking at her blankly. Then he started lying down again.

"Wait, sir!"Haruhi said before he crashed."I'm lost; could you please tell me where the Gym is?"

Too late, the guy already fell asleep. He looked so peaceful, the way he snored, and curling up like a child missing his blanket. The surrounding is not helping her situation, too. The sun is up but you couldn't feel the heat, thanks to the tree, the wind is gentle yet cool, and the way the flowers smelled so sweet. Haruhi could understand why the guy slept here. It's like a sleeping paradise. She was so enticed but she managed to jolt back to reality. She shook the boy so hard he almost head-butted her when he got up.

"Sir, Wake up! Don't you have classes today?" Haruhi shouted.

The guy woke up, glaring at her. Haruhi stopped shaking him.

"So annoying, where do you want to go?" He complained meekly.

"To the Gymnasium, sir."Haruhi answered. Relief was shot in her veins as they stood up and followed a path. Haruhi noticed his tall stature. He might be a senior.

"So you're a freshman?"The boy asked.

"Yes, sir."Haruhi answered awkwardly.

"Stop calling me _sir_, it's embarrassing." He said."My name is –"

Then he pointed at a building."That's the Gymnasium, an orientation is being held there today. You better listen to what they're saying. It ought to keep you from getting kicked out."

Haruhi turned to say thanks but a horse pulling a cart full of hay passed by and, what the heck, the guy was sleeping on it. Haruhi felt like this school may not be normal judging on what kind of people she met earlier and how unnatural the place looked. She ran towards the building. On the way, she saw some notice board which indicated on what class you belonged to. Haruhi checked and saw her name in Year One: Bellona. _That's weird_, she thought. The other sections were: Nemesis, Hecate, Aeolus and Iris. They were all the names of Greek gods. But as long as Haruhi remembers, Bellona is a Roman goddess. The other year levels also have the names of the Greek and Roman gods. Though the graduating year have the coolest of names: Zeus, Ares, Athena, Artemis and Hades. The orientation is starting so Haruhi ran in the Gym. All of the students were lined up according to their section.

When she found her class, she quickly put herself at the back of the line, not wanting to draw attention. Of course, the moment she showed up, everyone avoided her. She was THE scholar, anyways. Haruhi ignored them.

After orientation, they were sent to their classrooms. They were about 20 for each class. She was about to go to her seat but something bumped her from behind. She turned around but she didn't see anyone or anything. But her classmates wore a very scared expression on their faces and they started to back up. Haruhi looked down and she saw the boy she met earlier.

"That girl is going to dead meat." one of the boys whispered.

"Hey, shouldn't you apologize to me?" the boy said. His face looking very annoyed.

"I was going to say it, kid." Haruhi replied. "Patience is a virtue."

Everyone seemed very shocked at Haruhi's reply. But before she could even look at the boy again, something grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down. The next thing she realized is she is down on the floor with the boy staring at her angrily.

"Apologize to me, now", he said with a serious expression. "And patience is not one of my virtues."

Haruhi stood up and said:

"I said I was going to say sorry, but now look what you've done!" Haruhi pointed at her sprained ankle; red and bruised because of her run earlier that has now gotten a lot more painful. "You should be the one apologizing." The boy, whose name must be Tamaki, looked a lot more annoyed.

"You dare talk back to m-.." he trailed off. A teacher was standing behind him. And it wasn't just any teacher; it was the school head himself.

"Do we have any problems here?" he said, with a smiling face yet trembling a little.

"Uh, what do you mean, sir?" Haruhi said nervously. "No trouble here."

If the school head found out that they were arguing, something bad is going to happen. Tamaki snarled at the school head. But Haruhi pinched his arm hard.

"I suppose this was only a false alarm. You better take care of yourself, Haruhi. That's all. Good day." the school head impatiently pointed out. Then he left abruptly. Haruhi didn't really understand what the school head meant but Tamaki clearly isn't a normal boy.

Somehow, the school head looked a little young, maybe 35, about the same age as her mom was.

If it wasn't for Haruhi's one and only best friend, her high school life would've been boring. Renge is Haruhi's childhood friend, which meant her ONLY friend. She had wavy brown hair, almost to her waist and brown eyes. Ren, as Haruhi calls her, is a very eccentric girl and has a lively attitude that can make anybody around her smile. Even Tamaki did, though his smile was a little creepy. During the 10-minute in-between class break, Ren played around and told stories about her trip in Egypt. She told Haruhi that she should've joined her during summer.

"Sorry, I have worked to do in that family restaurant and also in that Library."

"You ALWAYS have work. Don't you ever have a vacation?" Ren grumbled.

"Well, I liked that library", Haruhi said, keeping her eyes on a book.

Ren groaned. Then she left Haruhi reading another book.

When the orientation was done, it was finally lunch break. Renge and Haruhi brought their lunch on the school's "secret garden", which was a really nice place to eat lunch. Snobbish kids don't really like to explore. They just want to sit down and laze around like they always do. Renge and Haruhi were silently eating lunch while sitting on the grass until a dark shadow blocked their source of light.


	2. The pact

CHAPTER TWO: THE PACT

"Are you running away from me?" He said. "Or you just want to be protected by teachers?"

"Hey, why would I want to run away from a guy smaller than me?" Haruhi muttered. Tamaki narrowed his eyes, not liking the fact that he IS smaller than Haruhi.

"So you are the famous daughter of The Wallflower Delinquent?" he said. "Shouldn't you be a lot more brutal?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be a snob to this kind of rumors?" Haruhi said, lowering her lunchbox by her side.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to fight you." Tamaki said. Haruhi sighed while Renge ran away to get help.

"I'd love to but I don't feel like beating up someone smaller than me."Haruhi was beginning to think this guy knows something about her.

"You know, you could've been a leader." He mused."You must have been a disgrace considering you are Wallflower's daughter. She's a git for raising you like this. Plus, she is already dead, Idiot."

Anger and resentment surged inside Haruhi as she felt the words vibrate inside her ear. She will make him sorry for what he said. Her vision blurred heavily and her body moved on its own. Her mind went blank. Her whole body was no longer a human specimen. Her mind slept on as her body thought of its own pattern of movement. Throw a jab, left hook, fade back, duck, dodge, spin around and kick upward. It's like a voice that tells her body what to do except it's not hers. And Tamaki can see her with his own eyes, a graceful dancer yet the deadliest murderer.

When Haruhi woke up she was holding Tamaki's collar with one fist and her other one was ready to land a punch. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself. Tamaki was staring at her in the eyes. Then suddenly, he smiled. The scariest thing that Haruhi saw was his short, crooked smile.

"I am a man. I can never lose to a petty girl." he whispered. It turned out that Haruhi's black blazer was almost raked out by some strange claw. When the teachers arrived, they were nowhere to be seen. Tamaki and Haruhi ran separate ways.

Haruhi took off her blazer and threw it in the trash can. Well, so much that uniform she was planning to wear for years. But the major problem now is how she's going to deal with the teachers. Renge asked them for help when they were about to fight. If they heard that they really fought, her reputation is going to get worse. And Haruhi doesn't want any more attention.

She just wants to have a normal school life without any problems. Haruhi, from her childhood, really hated the fact that her mother was a delinquent because it caused her social problems. No one would come near her. Luckily, during her 3rd grade, she met Ren. It was a rainy day and her mom would be late from work and Haruhi didn't have an umbrella. Still, she went home, running. Walking by the road, a car passed by and sprayed mud on Haruhi. The car stopped and a girl got out and gave a hanky and an umbrella. Someone in the car told her to go back in the car, before the girl did, she introduced herself as Ren. It turned out that Renge was a transfer student from Haruhi's school. And so they became friends up until now. There was also a time when Haruhi met a boy sometime in 1st grade. They never actually became friends but more like rivals. Haruhi didn't remember his name because he transferred schools.

First days in school really are the most random days in one's life. A person gets to meet a random person with random personality and they do random stuff. Like the sleepy head she met earlier. Even though he fell off that tree, he was still sleeping. Maybe in these days, she will meet someone who could be friends with her, well, aside from Renge. It would be a lot fun if she could have friends who don't see her as a delinquent's daughter.

She went to the infirmary to calm her nerves and rest peacefully. The nurse allowed her to because she really is dizzy. _Did I spin a lot when I fought Tamaki_? She thought. When she went to the bed, the door opened and Tamaki came in. Looking ragged, he asked for bandages from the nurse and went to a bed next to Haruhi's and tried to sleep.

"Did you get into a fight, Tamaki?'' the nurse called after him.

After a few minutes, the school broadcaster announced that the nurse should go to the faculty room.

They were finally alone.

"I have decided. From now on you are going to be my dog," Tamaki blurted. "In exchange, I'll be in charge of your tuition fee."

"Are you crazy?" Haruhi replied. "I have my scholarship, I have work and I can take care of myself."

They faced each other. Tamaki put on a sly face.

"What if I tell the school head that you are the daughter of Wallflower," He taunted. "Surely, he will believe me because of the way you look."

Haruhi stiffened and sat up. She is looking annoyed yet she forced a smile.

"Just how long do you plan on toying me?" Haruhi crossed her arms. "Just tell me why you're doing this to m-"

For some reason, Haruhi stopped.

"Oh, is this the point where I'm very astonished to know that you never had friends?" Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki blushed and then turned serious. "I need you to do a favor for me. After you do it, I'll you let you go."

_Who told you I already agreed_? Haruhi thought. But she kept it to herself and said:

"Oh, really, what is it?"

Tamaki hesitated . . . hesitated . . . then said, "I need your friend Renge to like me."

Bonk!

Haruhi punched Tamaki' forehead.

"Are you nuts? There's no way I'll hand over Renge to some short ant like you," she yelled furiously. "She's too innocent!"

"Do you really think I was thinking of doing something bad to her? Don't call me an ant! "Tamaki yelled back. Then, he sat up.

"I'm in a crisis and I need someone to help me. Apparently, others don't really like me. Then I noticed you. You weren't afraid of me so I thought I could ask help from you."

_He's just like_...she realized. Tamaki had tears all over his face. He was hopelessly wiping it with his hands while Haruhi gave him her hanky. The same one Renge gave her.

Haruhi noticed Tamaki a bit more closely. He looked small but his hands looked like it's been working out. He looked like a kid from far away but Haruhi could see something in him that she didn't understand.

"Alright." Haruhi finally said after a long awkward silence. Tamaki was so delighted but before he could say anything, Haruhi added,

"But I don't want you to be rushing. I still want to make sure if you are capable enough of taking care of her."

Tamaki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Another long minute passed in silence until Tamaki came blurting out.

"Okay! From now on you'll be in charge of my lunch."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I did say '_dog_', did I?"

Haruhi glared at him until Tamaki tapped her forehead.

"No more delays. You've got exactly one hour and a half to go home and make me lunch!"

"How will I go home?" Haruhi rubbed her head.

"I broke down the gate this morning." Tamaki blinked.

"Oh", Haruhi said, remembering what happened not so long ago.

"Off you go!" Tamaki ordered.

"Don't make me break your neck." Haruhi muttered almost inaudibly as she walked out of the room.

How can she let her guard down? Now, this _micro-sized kid _is bossing her around.

The idea itself made Haruhi grit her teeth. Though, somewhere inside her, a small tinge of longing she, herself, did not understand.


	3. The Wallflower Flower Fraternity

CHAPTER THREE: THE WALLFLOWER FRATERNITY AND THE UNDERLING

While Haruhi was cooking some omelet in her apartment, she was thinking about what Tamaki meant about a crisis. Why he was so desperate of making Renge like him. Was he really serious? Or is he just using Haruhi as a bridge to get to Ren? If that is the case, Haruhi would've seen malice in his eyes. She would've avoided him. But it seems like he is just a normal guy who falls in love with a girl. The only problem is that Renge is a little slow when it comes to that point: L-O-V-E. "This is going to be interesting," Haruhi told herself. "Let's see if Tamaki could get Renge to fall in love with him." Her cell phone rang. Haruhi picked it up just as she was almost at school.

"Boss, we're out! We're out! All of us!" a rough voice said, and then there was a lot of cheering on the background. It was clearly a happy atmosphere. "Where are you now? Let's celebrate! We'll pick you up right away!"

"Greg, is that you? What do you mean celebrate? I'm almost at my school. Wha-"Haruhi was cut off at mid-sentence when she heard shouting at a distance.

_Crap, if the teachers saw me now_... she thought.

She was about to run inside the school but an iron hand caught her. It was Greg, the smell of him. _Wow, they're fast_, Haruhi thought. _The jail was 7 kilometers away from the school._ Then he held her collar at the back so she looked like a cat being carried at the back of its neck. Only now she regretted telling them her cell phone number and what school she's in.

"Greg, let me go! We have our classes later. We'll celebrate this evening." Haruhi promised, finding a way to break free.

"Boss, c'mon. Just this once, besides, we still have our old habits, like, cutting classes." Greg mused. "Right, Guys?"

There was a lot of cheering from the back.

"I said later! If they caught me now, I'll kick your ass!" Haruhi threatened. "And don't ever call me Boss. My mother was the boss!"

Students from the second and third floors were watching from their windows. Haruhi's heart was beating fast. If a teacher saw her...The main windows from the second floor balcony are opening. Tamaki came out, looking very annoyed.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Tamaki shouted from the building. "The class will start by ten minutes and I didn't have my lunch yet!"

Haruhi squirmed. A lot of grumbling flew from the back.

"Tamaki, if you want your lunch it's right here." Haruhi shouted back, showing him the lunchbox she brought.

"Do you expect me to go over there? Geez, you're such a slowpoke!" Tamaki cackled." And who are those guys? Are they your relatives? Ha! I can see the resemblance!"

"How dare you insult our boss!" a voice that belonged to Mitchell shouted from the back.

_The bell is about to ring and all the teachers will leave the faculty room. If they see Greg and the others they might get arrested again_, Haruhi thought. Just as she was about to kick Greg in the face, Tamaki jumped down and came running to them. Greg put down Haruhi and seized Tamaki.

Haruhi felt herself sleep again. When she woke up the school bell rang, signaling the first class in the afternoon. When she looked around, the gang was hiding behind the walls and Tamaki was lying unconscious on the ground. "Greg, go to Strawberry inn. Look for apartment number 12. Stay and don't make any noise" Haruhi called as she tossed the key behind the wall. Then she carried Tamaki at her back and went to the infirmary. The nurse was still gone so Haruhi raided the cabinet for bandages. Haruhi laid down Tamaki on a bed and sat on a stool next to it. When Tamaki woke up, Haruhi was securing the bandages on his arm.

"What the heck happened earlier?" Haruhi asked, struggling to remember.

"Well, you sort of, shouted at us in a different voice. You told us to shut up or you'll kick our asses." Tamaki rubbed his head. "That's all, now, give me my lunch, I'm starving."

"I spoke in a completely different voice?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," He said as he gulfed down the omelet. "But you kicked me after that. I demand an apology."

"Sorry," Haruhi sighed. Even when he was kicked head on he could still talk big.

"Who are they, anyway?"Tamaki scrunched his eyebrows. "They looked like middle-aged delinquents. Why are they calling you Boss?"

"Long story," Haruhi mumbled, looking at the window. "Those guys are my only family."

Haruhi remembered the time when she and her mother visited them for the first time. She was 5 back then. They were pretty shocked when they saw her. They said Haruhi looked a lot like Reyna, her mother. Since then, Haruhi and her mother visited them every week, especially, on holidays. They'd plead the police officers to let them in the cell so they could eat together and made merry.

"I have ears, you know," Tamaki said. "And all I know about the Wallflower Fraternity is that they're ferocious delinquents who fought all the delinquents in the city for power. They were legends about them, stories that their leader was a monster who could summon a thunder."

"No, that's just my mother screaming," Haruhi giggled, delighted about the funny legends. "She's a loud talker and whenever she's upset, she screams."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"What's to be surprised about?"

"Nothing."Tamaki continued eating."Give out the story; don't forget the details about your mom." Then he grumbled.

Haruhi was pretty sure he said, _yours, too._

'_Maybe he is a fan of my mother_.' Haruhi thought.

"They were considering of making me their leader," She looked at the trees from the window, wondering if they still might be there lurking.

"But I don't want to. Those guys still have a life to live up to. Like, work their asses off for their family or something."

Haruhi started telling about them with a story. "Those guys used to be the Wallflower Fraternity. My mother formed them. I don't know the cause but they are delinquents with good intentions. They did not use their strength for violence-"'Yeah, right,' Tamaki chuckled-"okay, maybe a little, but they used it for good measure. They stopped robberies, murders, even reducing the delinquent density in the area, etc. Except that no one ever knew but them and all the other delinquents in the city. It's like they're protecting the city secretly.

"Then there's something that came up, a small group, did something bad and framed up the Wallflower. Police came after them, arrested the whole gang, and ruined their future, except my mom and a lowly underling's. The gang begged the police that my mom and that boy didn't do anything. Then they were released.

"My mom got drunk one night, almost got an accident, but the underling saved her and took her in. They sort of fell in love with each other and then they had me. But the underling, my father, had to go. He's kind of rich in some ways and he is an heir of something big. He had to leave, but he promised to be back. But he never did.

"Mom got work, 3 sidelines. Cashier by the day, housekeeper by noon, Waitress at night. And I wasn't sure about the waitress thing because she comes home every night, exhausted and beat up. 'Keep the thing you believe in alive,' she used to say. I had a vague suspicion she wasn't working as a waitress by night because I could tell she was still fighting. When I was 12, she got into an accident while going to work. She died that day, the day when I was going to get my 1st honor award.

"I was lucky that I had my mom. She didn't leave me without anything. She's saved a lot of money from those years. I used it to get into school. Then I found work for myself, the end."

"You make it sound like a fairy tale." Tamaki yawned, already finished eating the food.

"I took this chance to tell this secret to someone." Haruhi said, cleaning up the box.

"So now, we're BFFs?" Tamaki snickered. "That's kind of awkward."

"How could you trust someone you don't know?"Haruhi asked. "You could get betrayed or something."

"Oh, it's that how it is? I thought if I scared someone to death, he will never have the guts to betray me."

"Then I was right, you never had friend," Haruhi laughed.

"I have," Tamaki grumbled.

"Really, how many?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Two," Tamaki said smugly."You and Kyoya"

"Who the heck is Kyoya?" Haruhi said, thinking that Kyoya was Tamaki's imaginary friend.

"He is-," Tamaki stopped, and then he called to the windows. "Kyoya, would you come up here?"

The next thing that Haruhi remembered what happened is that a gust of wind danced around the room from the window, and then a tall, shadowy figure came in.


	4. A notebook has brought them together

Author's notes: Please excuse me for my bumpy writing. But please enjoy the new short chapter. Okay, if you're confused, Just pm me. And Haruhi is 170 cm tall while Tamaki 162 cm. I just love it when the girls are taller.

Chapter four: Loose Glasses

"Kyoya, Haruhi. Haruhi, Kyoya," Tamaki said. Haruhi was shocked to see the guy sitting on the windowsill was the same sleepy head she met earlier except that he wore glasses now. Another reason she was shocked was because he managed to climb up to a 3rd floor window.

"You're that brat from earlier."Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Haruhi.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that."Haruhi lowered her head, pretending to be ashamed of waking up a guy who just fell from a tree head-first. She actually felt stupid doing that. Tamaki looked back and forth at Haruhi and his best friend with absolute confusion.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"She woke me up when I was asleep."Kyoya grumbled grudgingly, like it was a sin to wake him up. Tamaki widened his eyes and gasped.

"Haruhi . . ."Tamaki's body trembled. "That was suicidal." Kyoya adjusted his loose glasses to his nose, then crossed his arms.

Haruhi wondered why waking up Kyoya is such a big thing. Kyoya is still staring at her accusingly with his now intense gray eyes. _God, take me now._ Haruhi thought.

"Let's go back to class," Tamaki blurted out, looking anxious to leave. He grabbed Haruhi by the waist and led her out of the infirmary. Once he closed the door behind them, He looked at Haruhi with a very scared expression. His face had almost turned violet.

...

...

...

...

..

.

When they went back to the classroom, everyone was already in their places but the Biology professor wasn't in yet. Everyone fixed their eyes on the unusual pair who silently walked across the room to their chairs. A few moments later, Renge accompanied by two teachers, walked inside the room. Her expression was very worried. When the teachers bade their farewell, Renge walked across the aisle and saw Haruhi. Renge's mouth dropped open.

"I'm alive, don't worry." Haruhi waved at her. Renge ran to her chair and slammed her hands on the desk. She was red-faced and teary-eyed.

"I demand an explanation!" She yelled. Haruhi stood up and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Tamaki and I just wanted to know about each other." Haruhi lied calmly and then she turned to Tamaki who was staring at Renge. "Right?"

Tamaki grabbed the opportunity to talk to Renge and stood up. "Y-yes!" Renge turned to him and he went red even more. Haruhi turned to Renge. "There's nothing to get worried about." Haruhi smiled.

Renge exhaled in relief and smiled at Haruhi though her face had a minuscule trace of doubt. "Right."

...

...

...

...

.

During the orientation for Biology, Haruhi noticed that Tamaki, who sat next to her, kept glancing at Renge, who sat behind her. Haruhi caught his blue-violet eyes and glared at him. He immediately stuck his tongue out at her and then turned away with his nose in the air. _Childish bastard, _Haruhi thought. Two minutes later, she caught the short ant doodling an image of Renge. The picture was so poorly drawn; Haruhi had to cover her whole face to stop herself from laughing. Renge poked Haruhi's trembling shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Without looking at Renge, Haruhi nodded and removed her hands from her face. Tamaki looked at the two girls suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

During the in-between classes break, Haruhi fixed her scrambled things inside her worn-out bag she used since her 1st year in middle school. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki's direction. He fidgeted a lot in his seat, writing something in his notebook enthusiastically. _Is he studying? _Haruhi thought sheepishly. She tried her best to take a peek at his notes, hoisting her nose up in the air, but all she saw were fragments.

". . . Her into a room. . . . Fall off the stairs . . . in the mouth. . ." Haruhi's eyes twitched as she tried to make out the sentences. All of them looked . . . sinister in some ways. Haruhi is not usually a nosy person, but her friend is on the line here. She decided to sneak up behind his chair and carefully looked over his shoulder, not making a sound. All of his notes were scrambled and random, she did not understand. Out of extreme confusion, she blurted out: "What's that?" Tamaki flinched and lifted his chin to look at Haruhi.

Within a few moments, all of the students (except Renge for she was sleeping on her desk) stopped what they were doing and watched the strange phenomena ever happened in class. The Legendary Scholar and the King were nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes. The two didn't recognize the intimacy of their closeness as they bickered like children.

"It's none of your business. . . "

"C'mon, just tell me. . . "

"Go away, you're annoying!"

Haruhi grumbled. Tamaki snorted, sending a whiff of air to Haruhi's forehead.

"I'll tell you when I'm done, besides, you're going to do these in the near future." And that was when Haruhi regretted asking Tamaki. She was his _dog, slave, or whatever. . ._

Out of complete annoyance, Haruhi snarled and went back to her desk. After a few moments, the silence bothered the two. Everyone, all except Renge, looked at Haruhi and Tamaki curiously. Most of them were blushing.

"What?" Tamaki said, eyeing them one by one. All of them seemed to be frozen stiff. Haruhi decided to act using one of her cards. Haruhi's face darkened, her eyes shone sharply, and she looked at every one of them."What. . " She said coldly. Everyone's expression became terrified. Some of them turned away. She looked at Tamaki. All the blonde boy did was look at Haruhi and raise an eyebrow.

Thank you for reading!

Tamaki: Oh, why do I have to be the short one?

Author: Just wait for the other chapters, you're so impatient.

(Tamaki whimpers)

Haruhi: Watch out for the dog barks, Daisy7-san.

Author: I know.

I don't own them! Please review!


End file.
